In normal repair activities, such as auto repair, home repair, bike assembly or the like, it is desirable to have different tools available for different purposes. Two of the more commonly used tools in such activities are the nutdriver and a multi bit screwdriver. There have been no suggestions in prior art to combine these tools into a single unit.